yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bathtime in the Jungle Zone
Roken Kogami has just returned to HQ, only to see everyone dressed in their swimsuits. “You all look like you’re ready to go for a swim.” Roken said. “I‘m about to take them all out to the Jungle Zone.” Admiral Monica informed. ”I gotta help welcome the Zenovian Militia.” General Zack Kendo informed. “Don‘t forget to add me.” Roken rushed and got back fast in his swimsuit. “I’ll be back in a bit Master Koga.” Admiral Monica salutes. “You’re not spending time with us?” Serena Tsukino asked. “I love to but I can‘t, because I gotta help prepare to welcome the Zenovian Militia.” Admiral Monica informed. “I was hoping we catch up on old time, we haven’t been together since the end of our kindergarten year.” Serena Tsukino says sadly. “I’m sorry Serena, I have my duty, but I assure you, there’ll be a time when I’m available.” Admiral Monica cheers Serena Tsukino up. “Not to worry mommy, we can still play together.” Rini cheers her mother up. “Thanks Rini, tonight you’ll be sleeping with me.” Serena Tsukino announces. “What oh no no no, I rather sleep with Hotaru.” Rini tells her. “Hey you wanted to live with me the day you showed up out of nowhere the moment I was gonna kiss Darien after he got his memories back, and after Alan and Ann left the planet with the life tree. “Alan and Ann?” Rini asks “I’ll explain to you when we arrive to where we’re going.” Serena tells her All trainers, non trainers, duelists, non duelists, Sailor Guardians, and non Sailor Guardians follow Admiral Monica to the Jungle Zone. “Everyone stay close together, the jungle can get really big, lots of wild animals live here, and people can easily get lost in the jungle.” Admiral Monica says as 1 of the bushes starts rustling. “What’s that rustling in the bushes?” Dennis asked. “It’s probably another Rainbow Disaster Shadow Grunt.” Yuma assumed. “I doubt it.” Vivian Wong doubted. “Exactly, there’s no way Shade would send more grunts already since he lost Commander Sobek.” Admiral Monica mentions. “Alright come out of there you.” Yuma ordered as a monkey jumped out of the bushes, everyone but Admiral Monica screams in fear. “Guys calm down! It’s just a monkey.” Admiral Monica tells them. “Well I hope it had its fun, because I’m about to teach it a very painful lesson!” Sylvio shouted angrily as he grabbed a stick and charged straight towards the monkey, about to whack it, but Admiral Monica grabbed the stick and whacked Sylvio with it. “That’s animal abuse! And you outta be ashamed!” Admiral Monica shouts angrily, she whacks Sylvio again, then she threw the stick away. “Hold on Sylvio, I think I know this monkey.” Jaden says. “You do?” Chazz asked as Jaden picks up the monkey, then Jaden looks at him in the eyes. “No way! I didn’t expect to see you all the way out here, how have you been buddy?” Jaden asked with a smile. “Okay now, Gong is definitely confused.” Gong says. “Care to introduce us Jaden?” Reginald asks. “Oh yeah, everyone this is Wheeler, he used to be a test subject until Professor Banner helped freed him.” Jaden introduced everyone to Wheeler the monkey.